Heaven
by Starfan1245
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8 FINALE. After the events of Sacrifice, Dean gets drunk at a bar and runs into Castiel, who he tries to seduce with the wrong pickup line to use at a time like this. DESTIEL.


**TITLE: Heaven**

**AUTHOR: Starfan1245**

**SUMMARY: _WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 8 FINALE!_ You have been warned. After the events of _Sacrifice, _Dean gets drunk at a bar and runs into Castiel, who he tries to seduce with the wrong pickup line to use at a time like this.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So it's been a LOOOOOOOONG time since I've put my writing skills to the test, but after I watched the season 8 finale (and it tore me to bits, by the way) I had this little idea running around inside my head. I hope I have done well, and please IM me if I have any of the information wrong so I can correct it! That being said, please enjoy and no flames, please! :)**

* * *

The beer bottle slammed down onto the counter, completely empty. Dean Winchester licked his lips and let his eyes droop happily. Around him, the noises of the bar flowed together into a dull sounding roar that hadn't yet given him a headache, but he was somewhat sure that later it would be an issue.

Things hadn't gone very well recently. First, there was the fact that the final trial that Metatron had told them about was really a death trap for Sam. Then, there was Sam's confrontation where he had admitted feeling like a failure to Dean. After that, when they hadn't completed the third trial, Dean had made Sam comfortable back in their inherited house that John Winchester's father had given them the key to. Castiel, who they had picked up in the woods, wasn't talking about what had happened yet, but whatever it was, Dean was sure it was bad. After all, the angels had just fallen from heaven and lost their grace.

Dean picked up his newest glass filled with the bubbling bronze liquid and snorted humourlessly. Their lives just couldn't get a break. When was the war ever going to end? When could they rest for once?

Dean let his gaze wander around the bar. The world tilted slightly from left to right, but he could still see everything quite clearly. Most poeple that inhabited this bar were college students partying and dancing with each other. There was the occasional wasted middle age man who had most likely lost his job or broken up with a wife or girlfriend or whatever. No one was in here because he felt guilty over the burden that their brother had carried or that their friend's siblings had just lost their grace and been kicked out of their home.

As Dean's eyes wandered, his eyes suddeny spotted someone sitting a ways away from him, balanced on one of the round chairs that spun in a circle at the bar. The beige trench coat billowed behind him, moving slightly with the breeze as people passed by. The man had been staring at him before, but as the man's intense blue eyes met Dean's, he turned quickly so his back was to Dean and haunched his shoulders.

Dean smirked to himself. Castiel had been instructed to stay back at the house with Sam so that if Sam needed anything, Castiel would be there. As much as Dean loved his brother and wanted to be there for him, he also needed to get away and be alone for a few hours, and Sam had eagerly agreed to let his brother go, if that is what Dean wished. But if Castiel was here, then Dean would take his shot at the man. Standing, he stumbled towards his angel to seduce him, starting with a pick up line.

* * *

Sam and Castiel were friends, sure, but being alone with the younger Winchester had still been slightly awkward. Even with that, Castiel was still trying to understand his body now that he had the strength of the average human. So when Sam had caught on to his discomfort, he had asked him to go out and keep an eye on his drunk brother. Castiel had agreed.

So here he was, watching Dean drink away his issues at a table in the corner. He was alone, and yet there were enough empty glasses on his table for two men. Concern ate at the pit of Cas's stomach as Dean's hand shook while trying to take a sip of beer. The eldest Winchester was drunk, just as Sam had assumed.

Cas was not sure how long he had been sitting there when suddenly Dean's eyes shifted around the room and landed on him. Castiel turned away quickly, not sure how Dean would react seeing him there rather than back at their hideout, taking care of Sam. He knew how Dean could be, drunk or sober, when it came to his brother.

Castiel forced his eyes to remain ahead of him, not wanting Dean to catch him looking again. His now human heart was pounding with nerves and his face was just starting to heat up when suddenly someone came, sat down next to him, and spun his chair around. Cas was surprised to find himself eye to eye with Dean Winchester.

The older Winchester smirked at him, slung an arm over his shoulder and leaned in close, trailing his lips down Cas's stubbly cheek. Cas could smell the alcohol on his breath, an unpleasant scent that made his nose itch. Dean then moved his lips up close to Cas's ear and whispered, very quietly, "Hey there, gorgeous. I have a question for you."

His tone was suggestive. Cas pulled back slightly to look into Dean's eye. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean's eyes locked on Cas's pink lips and he leaned closer to him, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Castiel stood abruptly. Dean stumbled from the sudden movement of his support and fell to the floor, knocking his nose on the way down. He now gripped it with his hand, hissing, "Son of a bitch" as blood dripped through his fingers. Castiel didn't have time to feel bad though. He felt as though he was choking, as if the walls of this bar were closing in around him. Turning quickly, Castiel strode out the doors and into the night.

* * *

There was an alarm going off. The beeping noise sent waves of agony through his skull and into the core of his brain. Someone swore silently and the beeping stopped suddenly. Slowly, Dean peeled back his eyelids, forcing the throbbing to go away as he looked around.

He was back in his room. The darkness was pleasant as it surrounded him in a pleasant blanket, and he could barely make the outline of Sam, sitting a few feet away from him. Blinking, he tested his voice, "Sammy?" His voice came out gravelly and sent more pounding waves through his head. "Oh, god."

"Easy," Sam's soft voice filled the room. "Are you okay? Gonna be sick?"

"M'fine."

Sam nodded and dabbed a wet cloth on Dean's burning forehead. Dean weakly pushed his brother's hands away. "I'm okay, Sam," he said and wiped the water away with his hands. "What happened?"

Sam chuckled slightly. "You don't remember, do you?" he asked and sighed. "You went out to a bar last night. I had Cas go out and watch you, to make sure you were safe. Next thing I know, Cas comes back in, hauling your unconscious lifeless form in. He said you asked him if it hurt when he fell from heaven. Really, Dean? What a cheesy pickup line."

Dean shrugged.

Sam continued. "He was mad about it, though. I asked him why it had made it so mad and he explained to me... Oh god, Dean, he told me what had happened."

Dean forced himself to sit up and looked directly at Sam, swallowing back nausea. "What happened?"

"Naomi had been telling the truth. Metatron was the bad guy. Cas said when he got back to heaven, Metatron had killed Naomi and he then captured Cas. He told him all the trials that Cas had faced were actually steps to a spell and the final piece for the spell was to take Cas's grace and... He fell."

Dean's heart quickened. He vaguely remembered his pickup line "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" and Castiel's angry outburst as he had jumped off of the seat, as if burned. He knew that the angels had fallen... He hadn't known that Cas was one of them. When they had found him along the side of the road, he had looked like he always had, except more shaken up -and who could blame him?-.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked Sam. He needed to talk to Cas. He needed to apologize to him, to explain to him what had happened that night...

Sam sighed. "Maybe you should rest a little more, be able to walk into a straight line before you try and talk to him... He's pretty upset."

Dean threw the covers off and dragged his legs over the side of the bed. "I need to talk to him now," he stood up and swayed slightly, using Sam's outstretched hand as a support. "I just... I need to."

Sam looked at him with concern and sighed, defeated. There really was no fighting with Dean. "I believe he's outside, at a nearby park."

* * *

Castiel felt the cool metal beneath his fingertips as he sat on the blue bench. In front of him, in the distance, children ran back and forth across a playground. Cas had found this place soothing. It was a nice place to get away from everything, if just for a few minutes.

It took the person to sit down next to him for Cas to realize that someone had come up from behind him. He startled; he was used to always being aware that someone was coming up behind him and able to know who it was. Turning his head, he felt a deep feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach as he saw Dean sitting next to him.

The older Winchester was obviously pondering over what to say, but Cas beat him to it, not wanting to speak to his friend now. "Whatever you need to say, Dean, it can wait for later. I do not want to talk to you right now."

Dean swallowed roughly and looked ahead of them. "Cas,"he began, obviously struggling for what to say next. "I just... I'm sorry. I should never have said what I did last night."

"Dean, please..."

"I was drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly because of it. And I would NEVER have said that to you if I was sober. I... I was emotional and the drinking caused me to lose control of my emotions and I wanted you and I only use stupid pickup lines like that on girls..."

Cas was paying attention now. "That was... a pickup line?"

Dean looked at him, confused. "Yeah," he said at last. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? It's supposed to imply that the girl is really hot and pretty because angels are very beautiful and pretty..." Realizing what he was saying, Dean's face turned bright red and he looked away.

Cas was mesmorized. "You are saying that I am... Beautiful? And pretty?"

Dean bowed his head, face now a darker red. "I... Yeah, I am."

Cas looked away, the feeling of sadness returning. "But I am not an angel anymore," he informed his friend sadly. "Metatron, he tricked me. He used me to perform a spell so that all my brothers and sisters would fall. He took my grace."

"And we can fix that," Dean exclaimed, determined. He turned so that he was holding one of the former angel's hands in one of his own, meeting Cas's sad gaze with his brave one. "We can get back into heaven and we will defeat Metatron and save your other angel siblings. I will make sure that he pays for what he's done."

Cas felt tears build in his eyes at Dean's reassuring features. "I am sorry," he apologized as the tears dripped down his cheek one by one. "These human emotions... I am not used to them."

Dean laughed softly, a pleasant sound that relaxed Cas. "That's okay, Cas," he told him, leaning in closer. "We can fix that. There are more... pleasant human emotions that you should experience before getting your grace back."

As Dean pressed his lips gently against Cas's, Cas found he couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/N I hope you have enjoyed! Please no flames. I hope the end of the school year and finals go well for everyone who has finals! Have a nice night!**


End file.
